


One Piece PETs: Anything to Make Her Happy

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [86]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy's POV; what he will do in order to keep his navigator happy. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Anything to Make Her Happy

**One Piece PETs: Anything to Make Her Happy**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This splendid series belongs to Ze Amazing Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

   There's nothing I won't do to make Nami happy. Hell, I'd give up meat if I could...but I can't, so I won't do that. However, I can help her find some treasure. And beat up a guy who makes her cry!

 

   I've even been learning to use good manners to please her. And I do try to remember them. I would also clean her boots. Those boots mean everything to her, especially since I gave them to her. The thought of anything bad happening to them terrifies her more than anything. It scares me, too. Be that as it may, I will not let anything happen to those boots!

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome!"

 

*They hug*

 

Another thing I do to make Nami happy is...well... *ahem*

 

I drive her wild, if you get my meaning.

 

"I'll say!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Shishishishishi!"

 

   Oh, and about finding treasure, when fighting some enemy pirates, I was able to find where they keep theirs! Then, I tell her, and she does all the stealing and stuff! She had berry signs in her eyes the entire time! It's kinda creepy, sometimes.

 

Afterwards, once we're on the ship, Nami just lies in the pile of treasure for a while and goes to her little happy place.

 

You should see her. She actually curls up in it and she purrs! It's kinda cute!

 

"Thanks, Luffy!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"Oh, gimme a break."

 

"Ah, who asked you, Zoro?!"

 

"Tch!"

 

Jerk. Anyhoo, yeah, as long as Nami's happy, I'm happy too. BUT...let me give you a warning.

 

You make my Nami unhappy...and your head's gonna roll.

 

*Luffy punches a fist into his palm*

 

Believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple little story of Luffy doing whatever he must to keep Nami happy.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
